1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to call initiation in a communication system, and, more particularly, to a method and system for efficiently initiating calls in a Video Relay Service (VRS).
2. State of the Art
Connection-based or point-to-point calls, such as conventional telephone calls, for example, over a public switched telephone network, are generally established in a real time or near real time manner. As such, the establishment of communication sessions generally does not require the formation of a queue or waiting list for the establishment of connection-based calls. Additionally, the establishment of a communication session in conventional point-to-point telephone call generally consists of direct dialing of the called party by the calling party.
However, when a communication session requires, for example, an intermediary service, such as interpretive services for the deaf or hearing-impaired, the formation of a queue or waiting list is commonplace as call-initiating parties await the availability of interpretive services. The formation of a communication session between a calling party and a called party may involve multiple dialing strings or multiple numbers to be dialed for establishing the various segments of the communication session.
A channel formed between a calling party and an interpretive service provider may frequently be established over a connectionless network. Such alternative network configurations between a called party and an interpretive service may be required due to the enhanced bandwidth nature of such a connection, particularly if such a connection employs a broadband device, such as a video phone for communicating between the called party and the interpretive service. As such, a broadband network for facilitating the transfer of an enhanced bandwidth data may employ connectionless channels such as one employing Internet Protocol (IP) or other packetized connectionless technologies. It is appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that establishment of such communication sessions that involve an intermediary service, such as translation services, typically requires a more complex and unintuitive call connection methodology.
Therefore, in order to provide an enhanced experience for a user in a communication system where a calling party needs the assistance of an intermediary service, a need exists for streamlining the establishment of the various segments of the communication session.